


Time For A Change

by ShadowBiscuit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, And Crowley is in the trunk, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Where Sam is fine, Wincest - Freeform, like a lilttle creeper, listening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBiscuit/pseuds/ShadowBiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Post Season 8, in which Sam is just fine.<br/>Dean stopped Sam from closing the Gates, but at what cost? Sam is confused and wants answers, which he'll get. Howerver, they weren't really the kind of answers he was expecting, at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time For A Change

Silence, deafening and unnerving silence, making Sam uneasy and shift in his seat. None of them said a word since they left from the chapel, after they’ve seen the angels fall. Not even the radio was on, the only noise being the occasional thumping that came from their trunk, presumably the King of Hell throwing a fit in there. Sam had many questions, thoughts he wanted to share with his brother but somehow couldn’t break the silence. Something was nagging him, something Dean said. In the chapel, when Sam was about to cure Crowley and finally shut the Gates of Hell forever, Dean told him many things. He talked Sam down from doing it, explaining why he shouldn’t, why he couldn’t, how he was going to die but Sam, honestly, he didn’t really care. He’d die, and? If dying was what it took to lock all those black eyed bastards up forever and preventing many deaths to come from the hands of demons, then Sam truly didn’t mind.

It seemed that his brother did, though.

They kept driving quietly for more than half an hour before Dean finally broke the silence. “Alright, so we’ve got thousands of angels walking the earth and the King of douchebags in our trunk. Now what?” he grumbled, glancing at Sam from the corner of his eyes, then went back to staring right ahead.

“I don’t know, man. I mean, we could try and contact Cas somehow, though I doubt that he’d answer. I think something might have happened to him,” Sam said, really starting to get worried about their angel friend. Castiel always managed to make a mess while thinking he was doing the right thing, people using and betraying him over and over again. It wasn’t that big of a surprise that Metatron managed to trick Heaven’s most trusting angel.

“Or maybe he’s just ignoring us, again,” came another low grumble from Dean as he let out a long sigh. “At least we got a dick in our trunk, right? We’ll work him over, nice and good, so that at least we’ll be able to clean our planet from those black eyed sons of bitches. I say that’s a start.”

Sam would have agreed with his brother, but something made him frown and question Dean. He suddenly felt anger and guilt, unable to stop himself before he started talking. “Well, maybe if you’d have let me close the Gates of Hell, then we would have one less thing to worry about, don’t you think?” he snapped, looking at Dean with judging eyes, watching as his brother’s grip on the steering wheel tightened, then he turned his head to look at Sam with an incredulous look on his face.

“You’re kidding, right?” Dean asked with a smile of disbelief on his face.“You’re not kidding. Alright,” he pulled a face, nodded, then Sam nearly broke his skull on the window as Dean steered the car, pulling it over to the side of the road with a swift motion before stopping the engine. “First, there wouldn’t be a ‘we’ if you’d have closed the damn Gates, because you would be dead! And second, don’t you _dare_ put this on me. I did everything I could, I really did, but forgive me for not letting my own freaking brother die and saving him instead!” Dean glared at Sam, like he just told him to kill his little brother with his own two hands which, maybe, was what this meant for Dean.

But Sam still had doubts, the anger inside him getting the better of him as he returned Dean’s glare. “Really? How can you be so _selfish?_ You think giving me the big speech about love is going to make everything better? Save the lives that will be now lost, taken by demons we could have stopped if only you would have let me do what I was supposed to do? We did so much, came so damn far, you saw him, Dean! You saw Crowley, how close I was to curing him but no. No, you had to throw everything away and it wasn’t because you love me. No, Dean you were just weak, scared. You were afraid to be left alone, and would rather let hundreds of people die just so that you wouldn’t have to be alone!” Sam was practically yelling at his brother, without noticing that he grabbed Dean’s collar and was now gripping it tightly, red hot anger clouding his vision.

Dean watched his brother and something must be wrong, something must have broken because suddenly Sam saw Dean’s expression turn from blank to full of sorrow. That, and the way his brother lowered his gaze, pulled Sam out of his frenzy and made him let go of the other man. “Dean?” Sam looked worried, rarely seeing his brother like that and now, of all times, he finally remember his words in the chapel, the ones that were nagging at him all the while Dean was driving.

_“I’m willing to let this bastard and all the sons of bitches that killed mom walk because of you. Don’t you dare think that there is anything, past or present, that I would put in front of you. It has never been like that, ever. I need you to see that. I'm begging you.”_

Dean said those words at that time, and remembering them as well as seeing the pained look in his brother’s eyes now, made Sam feel an ache in his chest. “Dean…” he tried again, but this time his brother cut him off.

“Sammy, I’m sorry. I know that I shouldn’t have stopped you, I know, believe me, but it’s not what you think. I didn’t do it because I was scared to be alone, not in the way you think. It’s more messed up than that. I can’t really tell you, but just trust me on this, please. I just…didn’t want to lose you, Sam,” he said, his voice weak, like a whisper and when he raised his eyes to look into Sam’s confused ones, the sheer amount of pain Sam could see in those green orbs made _him_ want to apologize. But instead of apologizing, Sam found himself asking an odd question from his brother.

“Did you mean it?” he asked, looking Dean straight in the eyes. “What you said back there. How you’d choose me over everything else, that I’m more important than anything…Did you really mean all of that?” Sam swallowed, noticing how his pulse quickened and for whatever reason he was starting to feel nervous. He wasn’t sure why he asked those from Dean, but now he was curious. His brother watched him with a look as if he was having an inner fight, some pro or con battle in his head, deciding what to say and it looked like one of them won, as Dean moved a little closer to Sam, who didn’t even notice, and nodded.

“Yeah, Sammy. I would drop everything and run to you, wherever you are. I wouldn’t care if by staying with you forever would mean another damn Apocalypse. The earth can rot and humanity can go extinct for all I care, as long as I have you. I would always put you in front, because you’re the most important person in my entire life, Sam. I want to protect you, as your older brother, want to be with you forever and can’t imagine a life without you. The time I spent with Lisa and Ben? I had company, I was fine, but I was never _happy_. Not like when I’m with you. You saw it too, in Heaven, we are soulmates and…I believe it. I love you, Sammy. I _love_ you, you have no idea how much and I would be nothing without you… I’d die without you,” Dean was visibly trying to hold back tears as he glanced away, looking everywhere but Sam, who was slightly taken aback. Dean wasn’t one to talk about his feelings and now here he was, pouring his heart out just like that.

But Sam wasn’t going to complain, not when he finally heard Dean talk like this. He smiled, a small, fond smile and pulled his brother closer, wrapping his arms around him as he hugged Dean tightly, feeling his brother’s arms around him, too, returning the hug. “I love you too, Dean,” Sam whispered, to which Dean tensed.

“What?” he asked, looking surprised as he pulled back from the hug.

“I said that I love you too, you idiot,” Sam smiled, but his smile quickly withered as he noticed the bitter look on Dean’s face. “Dean? What is it?” he asked, wondering why his brother was looking so sad again.

“No, it’s…” Dean started, then shook his head and the next thing Sam knew, their lips were crushed together, his brother licking into his mouth eagerly and taking Sam’s breath away. He was so shocked that he froze, eyes wide, and let his brother claim his lips, licking and sucking and biting greedily. Sam only managed to get out of his daze when he felt firm hands touching his skin, stroking his side under his shirt and making him shudder. A pleasant shudder.

“What- what the hell are you doing?” Sam practically shrieked, pressing his back against the passenger door and harshly pushing his brother away from him. “Have you gone _nuts?_ Dean, what the fuck?” he was panting, feeling like his heart was going to bail on him as he stared at his brother in shocked disbelief.

“You see?” Dean said with a pathetic laugh, smiling sadly at Sam. “This is the kind of love I was talking about, Sam. Saying that you love me back…you don’t. I love you more than a brother should, and I know that it’s messed up, but these are my real feelings. So, hate me all you want, I deserve it, but I still won’t let you leave. I know that I should, say stuff like ‘I understand if you want to leave, I won’t stop you’, but no. I _will_ stop you, and I know that I’m incredibly selfish but…let’s just forget this happened, okay? Go back to how we were,” he watched Sam, probably waiting for some kind of a fight, a reaction, something, but Sam was pretty, very, shocked right then.

His own goddamn brother was in love with him.

He simply didn’t know how to react, he froze. It was all just so unbelievable. Sam looked away, tried closing his eyes then opening them again but this wasn’t a dream. A living nightmare, then. This was wrong, in so many ways, Dean shouldn’t feel like this, they were brothers, two men for god’s sake, what would people say? So many thoughts were running through his head, but Sam realized that he never once thought about this as disgusting. The words sick, twisted and repulsive never even crossed his mind.

That was also pretty much when he glanced down and saw the obvious bulge in his pants, the one Dean has been eyeing for a while now.

Sam felt his face flush as he tried covering his hard-on with his hands, starting to panic and what the actual hell? “Uh, this is- I don’t…” he mumbled, embarrassed beyond words and unable to meet his brother’s eyes. Great. He got turned on by Dean. Wasn’t that just simply fan-fucking-tastic? He cleared his throat and reached for the door handle, but before he could have escaped from the car, Sam felt his brother’s hands pulling him back, then all of a sudden he found himself with an armful of Dean as his brother crawled into his lap and wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck, placing small kisses on his neck and Sam threw his head back, letting out an actual whine.

“Dean…” he breathed, groaning as his brother palmed his cock through his pants. He couldn’t believe this was happening, that they were doing this, but once Sam thought more about it and got past the whole wrong and incest thing, he realized that he was okay. He liked it, liked this and wanted more. He attacked Dean’s neck, licking and kissing and he soon got really into it, loving the taste of his brother on his lips and the low groans Dean made.

“Sammy, Sammy, fuck,” Dean bit into his brother’s shoulder, earning a loud moan from his the other Winchester. “Is this okay?” he asked, whispering into his brother’s ear, Sam hearing a hint of uneasiness in his voice.

He smiled, damn it, ran a hand through Dean’s hair and nodded. “Yeah, Dean. I mean, this is kinda weird, but it feels good. And honestly, if this goes well…I wouldn’t mind changing our relationship a bit,” he said, grinning as he heard his brother’s low chuckle.

“Good, because I plan on making you experience the best fucking orgasm you ever had, now,” Dean purred, then was all over Sam’s skin, making the younger brother moan loudly and lean into every touch and kiss, gripping the back of Dean’s shirt with one hand and the headrest with the other, while his brother discovered his body. He licked at Sam’s neck, giving the sensitive skin small bites and leaving marks all over his tanned skin, then as he unbuttoned Sam’s shirt, Dean moved his lips lower, kissing and claiming every part of his brother’s skin, his hands caressing his sides as he toyed with Sam’s nipples and hot damn, did that feel good. Sam bucked his hips, crying out in pleasure as Dean took his nipple between his teeth and tugged on it, then sucked and licked, making a writhing mess of his brother. Dean finally unzipped Sam’s pants, freeing his painfully hard cock, at last, and began giving it slow, long stokes, Sam bucking into every touch and arching his back.

“Dean! Dean, fuck- more!” Sam let out a pleading whimper, then all sounds that threatened to escape from his mouth were muffled by Dean’s full lips on his, kissing him deeply and hotly, all the while pumping his little brother’s cock, picking up his pace and soon Sam couldn’t take it anymore. He had to break away from the kiss to inhale, then cried out in pleasure as his orgasm hit him hard, his body trembling as he came all over Dean’s hand and his own chest, panting hard. Sam tried catching his breath as Dean kissed all over his neck and face, while tucking a few stray strands of sweaty hair behind Sam’s ear and whispering sweet nothings against his skin, making the younger man smile. “Fuck, I…I never came this hard,” Sam grinned and pulled his brother into a wild kiss, then into a tender one, gently pressing his lips against Dean’s as both of them were smiling now.

“Told you I’m good,” Dean winked at him, then caressed Sam’s cheek with the back of his hand, looking at his younger brother adoringly. “I’m not gonna say this often, so you better etch this into your long-term memory. I love you,” he said, then placed a soft kiss on Sam’s forehead.

Sam couldn’t stop smiling as he pulled his brother closer and after successfully making Dean groan with a swipe of his tongue across his ear, whispered, “I love you too, big brother.”


End file.
